Falling Snow Flake
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Bellatrix pays a visit to the Dark Lord on Christmas eve."But why tell me Bella, Why?" Voldemort Questioned. Christmas present for xoxolewrahxoxo. And for all bella.voldie shippers. Nagini doesn't like the idea of having Bellatrix around


**This is for Sarah. xoxoLewrahxox. She is the besets friend anyone could of asked for. We met through and we are such amazing friends. She is always there for me and we have such amazing times together. I hope you like this fanfic girl. Just for you and I wish you an amazing Christmas!! Wish I could do a video to but stupid apple mac. Lol. Blame it on the stupid twilight apples.**

Xxx

Bellatrix looked around. It was quite. There was no sound in the air apart from the, "whooshing" sound of her long black cloak. The wind stunned against her face and the snowflakes floated around her melting when they touched her or the ground around her.

She looked around.

She was in a deserted old looking graveyard. The trees looked dead and were crumbling away. Leaves ripped of the trees harshly by the wind and gently they floated to the ground. The leaves were an ugly colour. Like a burnt brown and orange. There was a statue in the middle of a graveyard. The statue was a hooded figure, covering it face and his hands gripping on a long axe-like spear, black ravens sitting on it shoulders. Bellatrix grinned wickedly and shook her long dark curly hair. The snow came out of her hair with two shakes of her head. After many years in Azkaban her hair was mad.

Next to the statue, there was an old house, which was falling a part slowly. It was an old manor and was quite grand in it's younger days. Bellatrix wickedly grinned once again and took five long strikes to the front door. Her long black coat making whooshing noises in the snow. As she walked, her feet were crunching in the snow like someone eating a giant candy bar.

_Crunch-Crunch-Crunch-Crunch._

She had not heard that sound in years. She used to love that sound when she was younger. When she played in the snow.

_CRUNCH!_

She made the last sound as loud as possible as she dared. She knew she was being childish but she did not care. She gave a spine-chilling laugh and she danced around on the spot. Her long black coat twisting and turning with each turn as she danced on the spot in the snow. Snow-flakes pressed against her cheeks and slowly melted away. She grinned wickedly and lifted her right fist up she knocked on the door, three times.

At first here was no reply, then Wormtail peered through the misty window of the door and he opened it.

"Bellatrix! What a pleasant surprise!" He said bowing low to her.

"Step aside Wormtail. I want to speak to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix snarled at him.

"The Dark Lord?" He whimpered as though he was afraid of the name.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at him.

"If you do not let me in, I will cruccio you into next year. _Understand?" _She hissed.

Wormtail whimpered and curled up. In the end he didn't say anything. But too much of his displeasure he let her in.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix questioned taking her black coat of.

"The Dark Lord is upstairs." Wormtail replied. Stuttering.

Bellatrix, purposefully dropped her coat to the floor.

"Oops. Dropped it by accident. Pick it up and hang it up for me will you Wormtail?" She asked in her childish voice.

"I am not your servant!" He protested.

"_Ickle-Little Wormtail. Afraid to do what I ask-"_

"I'm not afraid!" He protested. His face flushing with anger.

"_Pick it up then! It's not that hard. Ickle-ratty Wormtail." _Bellatrix chimmed.

"Why don-"

"Quite you two. I can hear you all the way from upstairs." A cold voice hissed.

Bellatrix turned and saw her Master on the stairs.

Bellatrix grinned and gave a spine-chilling laugh.

Voldemort red eyes turned towards her. She stopped her laugh.

"Wormtail go to your bedroom." Voldemort hissed.

Wormtail gave him a shaky bow and a glare at Bellatrix before leaving the room.

They waited until they heard Wormtail footsteps disappear upstairs.

"I am sorry about that. Wormtail has been in a funny mood for a while. I shall punish him after for treating my favourite guest like this." Voldemort smiled evilly and stroked Bellatrix curly hair with his nails.

Bellatrix smiled wickedly at him.

"Follow. We shall go into the other part of the house where we shall not be disturbed."

Voldemort dropped his arm and walked away from her.

They stopped at a block of bookshelves. Books upon books were neatly lined up. All different shapes, sizes and colours. Most of them look old and rusty.

Voldemort grabbed a corner of one of the most oldest looking book on the shelve and a trap door opened.

They both stepped inside and they heard the door close. It was pitch black in the room.

Then with a flick of his wand, the lights came back on. Bellatrix realized she was in an old bedroom, which looked like it was falling apart.

"Sit down." Voldemort commanded pointing to a chair.

Bellatrix nodded and sat down.

She noticed Nagini curled up on the bed. Eyeing her hatefully. Bellatrix eyed her back.

"Now, now Nagini. That is not how we treat our guest is it?" Voldemort hissed gently to her. Stroking the top of Nagini head.

"Now. What is it that you wish to see me?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix. His voice was cold.

"I wished to speak to you about something." She said.

Voldemort studied her through his snake like eyes.

"I see you have not got your marriage ring on." He said.

She nodded.

"What happened between you and Rodolphus?" He questioned.

Bellatrix sighed and ran her hands through her crazy hair.

"I just had enough of him. He doesn't take notice of me any more. More into younger, prettier, blonde. We haven't made love in about four months…" Bellatrix blushed. She doesn't usually talk about her sex life to anyone.

Voldemort sighed impatiently.

"Bella, Bella. What do you except me to do? All these marriage problems. Everyone has them. Cruccio him if you must, teach him a lesson. But why tell me Bella? Why?" Voldemort questioned running his long nails down Nagini scaly skin.

"Because…" Bellatrix started.

Voldemort got up. Leaving Nagini on the bed. Voldemort traced his fingers around her face. Bellatrix gave a shiver of pleasure at the touch.

They then both heard something creep along the ceiling. At first they both thought it was Wormtail stomping around in his bedroom. They both looked up.

"Mistletoe." Bellatrix breathed.

Voldemort eyes shone with with anger. Then the anger quickly disappeared as Bellatrix turned back to look at him.

Voldemort tried to move. But his legs wouldn't obey him. He looked at Bellatrix and she to, could not move a muscle.

Voldemort sighed frustradtedly.

_This will probably be another joke of Wormtail. _He thought angrily. He will definitely punish him later.

Bellatrix looked at him awkwardly. As if ashamed to be under the mistletoe.

"Well since we can't move, I guess the only way-" Before she could finish the sentence, Bellatrix felt a pair of cold soft lips on her mouth.

At first she was surprised. She didn't except it to be so soon. But then after a while she started to enjoy it. Her arms at her side.

Voldemort pushed her against the wall. Still kissing her. His long nails trailing up and down her neck and moved up to her crazy hair as though trying to untangle every knot that was there.

Nobody noticed that the mistletoe had disappeared.

But both of them did not care. They were made for each other and both of them knew it.


End file.
